Eyes Words
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: Rin is now 18 and Shesshomaru thinks it's time she goes back to living a normal human life but Rin's not having it. One-shot.


My first time writting Inuyasha so don't judge me

It has been ten whole years since Rin was saved and taken in by Lord Shesshomaru and she was now a beautiful 18-year-old girl. Her long black hair now came down to her lower back and her face was much more mature, in the present she could be a model for sure. Her old outfit transformed into a long blue kimono that was decorated with butterfly's that really complimented her figure. She was now a C cup and rocking it, she was also rocking those long pale legs. To put it all together she was the picture of beauty in every possible way and it was noticed too. Everywhere she, Master Jaken, and Lord Shesshomaru stopped Rin was getting proposed to. Humans and demon. And to be honest it agitated Shesshomaru to no end, he had no idea why though, surly it wasn't what he thought it was. No, he was the great and powerful lord Shesshomaru he REFUSED to fall in love with a human. Especially one like Rin, she was his polar opposite happy, cheerful, sociable. Everything he wasn't, he still never understood now why Rin still stayed and traveled with him now after 10 years. That was a decent amount of time in human years, a woman can get married and have 3 children in 10 years, but instead of settling down with a human man, she stayed here aware of the dangers. It was incredibly stupid, why would stay if she knew she could die? Lord Shesshomaru would never understand humans.

"Lord Shesshomaru!" said demon opened his eyes at the girl in front of him, a large smile plastered on her face. She and Jaken had been playing in a large open field enjoying the summer afternoon, since most of the demons disappeared after Narako was defeated and the Sacred Jewel was dealt with. Shesshomaru had to admit it was kind of peaceful. He could care less what the other demons did with their time, as long as they didn't bother him and his lackeys. "Lord Shesshomaru look at these beautiful flowers I picked, aren't they lovely?" Rin took a deep breath enjoying the sweet scent of flowers. Lord Shesshomaru just nodded closing his eyes again, "May I sit next to you?" Shesshomaru inwardly sighed to himself, even though Rin was older she was still very childish. "Fine, but don't wake any noise" I could hear her smile as she plopped herself beside me already disobeying by humming to herself. Lord Shessomaru stole a glance at his traveling companion, he had been thinking about it a lot lately and had come to a decision. "Rin" the girl perked up at her name "yes Lord Shesshomaru?" " I have decided, you are a human and you have already become of age" he started Rin stared at him very intensely, hoping he was going to say what she thought he would say. 'Is this a proposal?" Rin thought anxiously, for you see Rin has been smitten for the demon lord for sometime and had been waiting for him to propose. She had been feeling the "symptoms" that Kagome had told her about and now all that waiting would pay off.

I've come to the decision that you shall stay with humans from now on, so you can live a normal life" he finished, Rin could feel the color leave her face. "W-Why do you want Rin to leave Lord Shesshomaru? Do you not like Rin anymore?" tears pricked her eyes as she looked at her master, her savior, the man she loved. "No Rin it is for your own good, you need to marry a HUMAN man and marry, it wont be to hard" Shesshomaru finally opened his eyes to see tears running down her face, causing his to widen, he never imagined she would cry. He had always assumed she was into that Kohaku boy so she would have no problem with the change. "Lord Shesshomaru I don't want a normal boy to marry, I am already in love with someone" this confused Shesshomaru "who?"he asked him his usual monotone voice trying to cover his curiosity. "It is you Lord Shesshomaru" Rin said bluntly after moments if silence Rin took a huge risk, she kissed him. His lips were surprisingly soft for a demon, not a single scratch. Rin parted from the man and stared at him nervously, "I-I'm sorry Lord Shesshomaru, that was-" she was cut of by forceful hands finding either side of her face, then she felt a familiar warmth against her lips. Rin wasted no time returning the kiss, it was a sweet kiss not to passionate. The two separated needing air, they stared into each others eyes. Rin could tell Lord Shesshomaru had trouble his words so she could tell from his eyes what he was thinking, she smiled widely and snuggled into his chest, he wrapped his arms protectively around her shoulders. Rin will never forget this day and what Lord Shesshomaru's eyes said.

_I Love You, Will You Marry Me?_


End file.
